Raveian Harbingers
The Verran Coalition is a broken nation with a dark history. The coalition was formed when the Zor family rised in power and formed Verran military council. After the formation of the council the Coalition began to rapidly lose all there gained land and then lost even more after a upriseing, but they still are powerful. Biology Verran are roughly 6.0 to 6.7 feet tall and generally have good physique. They're heads are roughly pointed in the chin and have unique markings on the back of they're heads . They where born on a planet that was mainly plains and thick forests, typically living in sparse villages. They're intelligence and strength made it easy to dominate the other animals on they're planet which eventually led them to be apex predators. They're Cyan skin comes from there rare green sun which combined with the unique flora made they're skin-tone range from Bright Cyan to a dark teal. When a verran changes its lifestyle, they go through various bio-logical changes to acclamate to various other cultures. When alot of verran migrated from they're homeworld to Maerutenian space, they quickly developed a more pleasing visage - losing they're skin tone and muscles for a more agile form and lighter skin-tone. History Verran Pre Space Age The Ancestral Verran were an aggressive race, fighting eachother constantly in a bid for land and resources. The most notable individual in this war was Terionyx, the midnights tear. He was an an assassin who wore a symbolic Emerald visor that is still represented today on the visors of every soldier, he butchered an enemy village singlehandedly using only two spears and a primitive crossbow. After the domination of many nearby villages he began to forge a nation built on deceit and assassination, but that couldn't hold the Verrans bloodlust for long.. The Warmasters of Ver Once the Verran developed space flight they spread out accross the galaxy swiftly. The Verran government at the time was lead by the various Warmasters who had recruited many generals, one of which would be known as Galvaton the Titan. He wore a living relic, a powerful psionic set of armor that grants the wearer untold power, using his powers and incredible inflence he began conquering most of the inner core of the Verran sector and annihlated five other sentient races in the process. The might general fell when the power-core inside the suit was disrupted and blew up in a small nuclear explosion, killing hundreds aroubnd him. His legacy had influenced many others and his actions will never be erased from the bloody Verran history. The Vaalko'to Almost a millenia after the tragic loss of Galvaton, a new leader class arose, the Vaalko'to. The Vaalko'to were a group of separatist warmasters who wished to commence an almighty crusade amongst they're remaining galactic neighbours. The greatest of the Vaalko'to was Raagtorak, the Omnipotent who with this unstopable fleet took out the entire sector the Verran inhabited. The fleets power was eventually whittled down and lost its power, although Raagtorak in his now frenzied insanity began bombarding peaceful empires. Enough was enough and the Vaalko'to commanded Raagtorak to step down from his role as Lead warmaster. He proceeded to lure them into a council meeting and executed every last one of the Vaalko'to and begain his reign as "Demigod of the Ver" for 200 years. His death was a brutal one when his own flagship was attacked by reinforcing Verran. His death marked the formation of the Verran coalition by the Zor family and a new age of glory was ahead for the Verran Verran Coalition Pre-Rebellion The Verran had developed a large, professional army that dwarfed neighbouring civilizations . The Verran had developed a unique system to gain income - they would trade perfusely with neighbouring factions and offered protection in the form of tight-military alliances. The Verran got there greatest sorce of income from the army Raagtorak created. Due to the sheer expanse of Verran-controlled space they had developed a large, imposing fleet to defend its systems from the few enemies they had.After many hundreds of years the Verran Coalition had controlled an empire spanning mayparsecs, but this power was not to last The Coalition Chain-of-command has generally stayed the same from formation to fall, it incorporates the Verran military council and governmental administration. *Head of State - Acts as the mouth of the public, shares power with the Prime Minister *Prime Minister - Head representitive of the Verran cabinet, passes laws and various edicts that effects the entirety of the coalition. Shares power with the head of state *Two Grand Marshals - One directs all armies while the other directs fleets. *The Verran Military Council - Various generals who hold power above Verran law The Verran government system worked flawlessly till two brothers recieved the head of state and prime minister roles, sparking out cry from some generals forming the Great Rebellion The Eternal Darkness A devestating rebellion sparked by political controversy, the war had only lasted twenty years - but had the biggest shed of Verran blood to date. Over 27 billion Verran we're killed over the short period as well as several planets, including Nyx - homeworld of the Verrans. The war had started with the bad timing of major political fluxes and the head of state demanding the rim systems to be conquered, most of which were neutral factions refusing trade with the Verran. The prime minister held a coalition vote and opposition was abosolute, easily beating the request of conquering by 89%. All had bwgun to die down till Head of State, Cylus Agamemnon and 3 Military council members had provided an ultimatum of conquering the rim systems or succession, promising full-out civil war amongst the Verran. The Prime minister had continued refusal and pleaded Cylus to stop this foolishness. Cylus left the council chambers, war had begun.The same war had begun again. The civil war had four major battles, the last of which involved the final destruction of rebellion, at the cost of Nyx. The battle had spread all over the planet, on ground and miles up in space. Eventually the Rebels flagship, the Dark Veridian resorted to using a planet buster, near-instantly destroying the planet. The Loyalist Generals eventually eliminated any remaining rebels within Verran space, with some sacrificing they're lives in honor of the Coalition. In a last ditch attempt of victory, Cylus organized a strike-force tasked with assassinating his brother. The strike-force hit the Prime Minister on a visit to a Verran World. The ensueing land battle seemed helpless till the Loyalist Capital Ship, the Pinnacle destroyed the rebel fleey. His plan had failed and he was eventually escaped into deep space with what remnants of the rebel force was left. The outer rim have reported sightings of the rebels, but all claims are dismissed to maintain peace. Verran in the Contemporary era After the Coalition won, many other r ebellions sparked amongst the remnants, contributing to the extreme loss of territory. The Prime Minister had died merely three weeks due to an orbital bombardment. One of the Grand Marshals knew that the only hope was to retreat from the old territory to a red dwarf star. They had slowly built a large space station around the Pinnacle forming the Coalitions new Capital City. The Pinnacle is still running the station today, but has lost all military function due to the massive station built on it. The ship cannot leave the station until the Verran gather enoigh resources for a self-sufficient station. The Coalition is slowly spreading its wings and is growing at a steady rate. They're current goal is to release the Pinnacle from its bindings and find a suitable homeworld. Forces of the Coalition {C The Verran utilise Infantry in an effective, irregular style. Each squad comprises of a Leader, two specialists and 5 soldiers. This buils is to allow generals flexible strategies in battle, making it easier to consolidate several squads into one unit. Armor Types 'Terionyx' Terionyx is the name of the Verran hero who brought down an entire village with is bare hands due to his agile armor. He was the chief during the later peroids of verran tribal ages. His armor was classifyed as almost skin tight, no shouldpads, and weapons attached to the armor for easy transition to the needed tool of choice. The armor hasnt changed greatly since that time, it still keeps the symbolic " T " on the visor but some make it a flat line instead of the T. An Example is A verran Commando or Specialist. 'Galvaton' Galvaton ( High Marshall during the verrans first war with an alien race.) adoned an Armor set that was increased his size and strength two-fold. His sature was almost 9 foot 8 (3 feet taller then most verran) and could could take down almost any foe. He met his end when the exposed servos which moved the lumbering suit where destroyed and was killed when the suits powercore melted down and destroyed half the battlefield. Now the army couldnt aford to mass produce that armor but they did use it as a basis for there heavy armor. The armor is known for is bulky shouldpads, Heavy armoring all around, and its well know powercore in the center. The rest of the armor may vary from troop to troop. 'Raagtorak' Raagtorak the Demigod of Vaalko'to (or so he was known as) was the the Great grandfather of Cylus Agamendnon and the Warmaster of the Vaalko'to (Former Leaders of the Verran before the Coalition.) His fury and his raw hate towards loseing created the most well know figure in verran histroy. He lead the attack on every planet with his imfamous black and gold armor. Its entire purpose was to give the wearer unbound power and protection. This rare armor is only given to Honour Guard. The Prime Minster Refuses to let the dark legacy of war from there past be reme mbered any more then it already is so its almost entirly banned from normal use. The last non Honour Guard Wearer was High Marshall Durian Colvar who hasnt used it mostly do to the fact the it remined him of the dark past his people once held. The Armor is know for its Spiked Shoulderpads and Wings of blades. ' ' 'Verran Infantry ' {C {C Verran Specialists Armed with powerful Gauss cannons, these elite soldiers can easily penetrate the heaviest of armors and are used in tandem with Verran Soldiers. They're unusually heavy armor, and stalwart bravado inspire nearby Verran into acts of un-faltering loyalty. Verran Commandos Very well trained soldiers with a lighter type of the heavy troopers power armor. They mainly lead behind an army and attack key locations. They use there power with weapons and tech to easly fight off most foes with ease. The colors of the commandos may vary, there base color usally is dark cyan with trim of the color the team chooses. 'Verran Harbingers ' The Harbingers are a small clan of Verran Warriers who use wthere speed and agility to kill there foes. There Joints are fitted with powerful servos that give them the power and speed needed to preform the tasks given to them so that there army can win the day. They are usally usesd when commandos would be able to finish the job. 'Verran Tanks and Transports' Verran tanks are more like slow moving fortress, slow is the key word. They range from the powerful templar building destroyer, to the feared Paladin Superfortress. Many of these feared tanks usally dont get sent out on a whim, so they take advantage of cheaper and easyer to transport land support. The main Verran land Transport/tank is the Xellop APC. Used widely on any battlefield, the Xellop combinds large storage with mounted guns to take the military to where its needed most. The Xellops main weakness is that all its turrets are mounted, so a lone driver isnt all that protected from an incursion from any other squad. 'Verran Fleets and Ships' The Verran pride them selves on the unmatched power in the dark skys above. They made the most powerful ships in histroy, yet they where all lost to many unforun ate casues. They still sport ships that pack a punch, just not as powerful as there grandfather ships. 'Reverent Class Cruiser' This Powerful Battlship makes up the firepower of the coalilition fleet. About the same size of the Crusader but twice the with. The Powerful Frontal mass cannon is is main weapon, followed by many g uass cannons on its side. The crew count is about 1000 only a normal Reverent. The armor isnt as thick as the Crusaders but it packs twice the punch. 'Crusader Class Battleship' This powerful (and bulky) starship has led the Coalition into many of they're battles. It relies on it's heavily armed front armor to ram into other ships and fire at whats left with its port and starboard Mass Drivers. The ship has been known to be sluggish and costly to produce, even though its side and rear armor is quite thin. Verran VX-1 Drop Ship Being the workforce for Verran Marines, the VX-1 must be ready for anything. It is fitted with light anti-infantry weapons and a troop-bay good enough to hold 20 soldiers and 1 light-vehicle. The VX-1 is cheap and is good en masse when invading. It is critical for many attacks and is able to Deep Strike in units straight into battle. Verran Legendary Ships They are the founders of 4 masssive and destructive ships in there time, though all but 1 are lost to them. They can no longer be build due to the fact the masterful engineer Jelka Verganith was killed during the battle of Nyx and the know how to make said ships is lost forever. The Pinnacle The last legendary verran ship the coalilition has to its name. The Ships class name is XDDNF- SuperDreadnought. This powerful ship sports a crew of more then 50,000 and more firepower then half the verran fleet combined. This ship along with its twin Veridian where given to the high marshalls as gifts for there helf to bring the coaliltion to such power. This ship was badly damaged during the fight over Nyx, it stayed and fought the entire fight and drove back the Dark Veridian. The Captain at this time is High Marshall Durian Colvor, who used the Pinnacle to the peak of its power. Then After the Destruction of Nyx the Pinnacle was transfromed into a spacestation. Its stil has all its weapons and parts but untill the station can live without its support it will be on the front lines once more. Dark Veridian The Dark Veridian (Formaly know as the Verdian when given to its owner) Was am almost exact copy of the Pinnacle, though the Verdian was given a Plasma core instead of the normal Fusion core all the other ships had. When Cylus and his rebellion fled and prepaired for the final attack on nyx, the found out something very destructive. When the Plasma core was pulsed it released a trace amount of plasma in a perfect ring away from the ship. When Cylus attacked he pulsed the core with every power sorce on the ship. The effect Knocked every ship from the coaliltion out of the sky cause massive battle ships to rain down on the poor planets inhabidence. They should have won the battle but the Pinnacle (who was off world at the time of the pulse) Arrived with a fleet and drove the Dark Veridain back. The ship wasnt destroyed at site but the Coaliltion said the damage that the ship had when it fled would of caused it to be destroyed in a matter of hours after the fight. The ship has yet to be found in space destoyed or alive but with a histroy of being the stongest ship in the galaxy, you would think it could take more. Category:Faction